zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Blin
:This article is about the recurring race. For the enemies from ''Link's Awakening DX, see Camo Goblin.'' Goblin is the unofficial name given to the weapon wielding race of enemies with the "-blin" suffix in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Appearing in almost every game in the series, barring The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask and The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures, this race includes Moblins, Bokoblins, Miniblins, Bulblins, and Big Blins. No direct connection is made between these types of enemies in-game, except for the similarity in their names, appearances, and mannerisms. Goblins tend to be the primary muscle of the enemy forces and are often shown to be more intelligent and organized than other enemies. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Moblins make their first appearance. Appearing exclusively in the Overworld, they are hostile towards Link. A Secret Moblin appears in caves throughout Hyrule where he gives Rupees to Link, muttering the infamous quote, "IT'S A SECRET TO EVERYBODY". Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Moblins carry spears and will throw them at Link, as well as jab them at him if he gets too close. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Moblins appear exclusively in the Dark World. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Moblins appear around Koholint Island. Most prevalent in the Mysterious Woods, they act similar to their The Legend of Zelda counterpart. The leader of the Moblins, King Moblin, appears as the mini-boss of the Moblin Cave. In the manga based on Link's Awakening, a Moblin named Karuna claims to be the greatest swordsman on the island. Despite his self-proclaimed title, he is proven to be inferior to Link after he loses his life in a duel. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Moblins wielding spears guard the Sacred Forest Meadow when Link is an adult. Interestingly, they are one of the few enemies in the game that cannot be Z-targeted. A bigger Moblin carrying a club guards the end of the Sacred Forest Meadow. This same Moblin appears in the Spirit Temple in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages & Oracle of Seasons Moblins are very prevalent in the Oracle games. They inhabit the Overworld and come in different skill classes. A sub-story including the Great Moblin and his followers appears in both stories. During a Linked Game, the Moblin ruler and his fellow Moblins move to the linked country. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Moblins appear wielding bows and spears. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Goblins play a big role in The Wind Waker. Moblins appear as the primary muscle of Ganondorf's forces, while Bokoblins and Miniblins make their first appearances. Moblins carry Long Spears, Bokoblins wield Sharp Machetes and Boko Sticks and Miniblins utilize pitchforks. They are common in the Forsaken Fortress and other dark areas, but also appear in areas like the Forest of Fairies. Bokoblins come in a variety of colors and depending on which color they are they are stronger or weaker and wield shields. Maggie who was kidnapped by Ganondorf falls in love with a Moblin named Moe and she hopes to marry him. Moe writes her a letter when she returns to Windfall Island stating that he wants to eat her up. However, Maggie misinterprets the letter, thinking that it is a proposal. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Moblins are virtually identical in appearance and attack method to their The Wind Waker counterparts, however, instead of carrying torches, they are instead equipped with either bows or spears. The bowmen will shoot Link on sight, while the spearmen charge at him in a straight line, although they do not stop and try to slash at Link. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Bokoblins make another appearance, patrolling various locations ranging from dungeons to Hyrule Field. Bulblins make their Zelda debut. Led by King Bulblin, they are the most common enemies in the game. Often using Bullbos as steeds, Bulblins range drastically in weapon use. Bows and clubs are common, while King Bulblin wields a giant axe as his weapon of choice. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Miniblins appear on the sea and are hostile towards Link. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Miniblins and Bulblins appear, along with Big Blins, a new type of Goblin. Bulblins ride around New Hyrule on Bullbos and attack Link's train with Bombs. A group of Miniblin and Big Blin pirates reside in the Ocean Realm, and frequently kidnap residents. Other Miniblins ride Armos as mounts. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Bokoblins are prevalent enemies on the Surface. They appear in several varieties, including zombified and technologically advanced Bokoblins, new to the series. Moblins also appear, though less frequently than Bokoblins. They wield spears and large, square shields made of either wood or iron, and are often seen blocking narrow paths. Famous members * Golden Moblin * King Moblin * Great Moblin * Karuna * King Bulblin * Moe * Secret Moblin Non-Canon Appearances ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Beta in ''Twilight Princess]] A beta version of the Moblin surfaced prior to the game's release, but they never made it into the game for unknown reasons. This Beta Moblin wields a large battle axe. ''Hyrule Warriors/''Legends Bokoblins, Bulblins, and Moblins all appear as enemies in Hyrule Warriors & Hyrule Warriors Legends. Bokoblins and Moblins resemble their Skyward Sword incarnations, while Bulblins are based on their Twilight Princess design. Bokoblins and Bulblin Archers appear as ranged units. Additionally the game also introduces Bokoblin and Bulblin Summoners capable of summoning enemy units. Along with standard Moblins, there are also Shield Moblins that wear helmets and wield metal shields. Both types of Moblin act as enemy enforcers/captains. While they are typically enemies, they occasionally appears as allied units in certain scenarios. In Hyrule Warriors Legends, a special type of Moblin Summoner called Ceremonial Troops appear in Linkle's Tale: The Demon Lord's Plan as members of Ghirahim's Forces. Miniblins and Big Blins from The Wind Waker also appear as new enemies from the Era of the Great Sea. There is even a new type of Big Blin called a Stone Blin. In Wind Waker: A New Disturbance, a Stone Blin capable of speech called Boss Blin leads the Monster Forces in Forsaken Fortress against the Hyrulean Forces and Tetra that are protecting Windfall. Boss Blin sends Big Blin and Ruffians (basically stronger Big Blins) and Gohma to capture the town's Keeps, but is defeated by the combined might of Tetra and Link. Both Big Blins and Stone Blin are vulnerable to the Hammer. Gallery File:Moblin (The Legend of Zelda).png|Artwork of a Moblin from The Legend of Zelda File:Moblin Artwork (The Wind Waker).png|Artwork of a Moblin from The Wind Waker File:Bokoblin (The Wind Waker).png|Artwork of a Bokoblin from The Wind Waker File:Miniblins.png|A group of Miniblins from The Wind Waker File:Spirit Tracks Artwork Big Blin (Offical Artwork).png|Artwork of a Big Blin from Spirit Tracks File:Big Blin.png|Artwork of a Big Blin and two Miniblins battling Link from Spirit Tracks File:Bokoblin (Twilight Princess).png|Artwork of a Bokoblin from Twilight Princess File:Bulblin (Twilight Princess).png|A Bulblin as it appears in Twilight Princess Hyrule Warriors The Sorceress of the Woods Bulblin (Cutscene).png|Bulblin in The Sorceress of the Woods opening cutscene from Hyrule Warriors File:Hyrule Warriors Summoners Bulblin Summoner (Dialog Box Portrait).png|Bulblin Summoner dialog box portrait from Hyrule Warriors File:Hyrule Warriors Enforcers Moblin (Dialog Box Portrait).png|Moblin dialog box portrait from Hyrule Warriors File:Hyrule Warriors Enforcers Dark Moblin (Dialog Box Portrait).png|Dark Moblin dialog box portrait from Hyrule Warriors File:Hyrule Warriors Enforcers Shield Moblin (Dialog Box Portrait).png|Shield Moblin dialog box portrait from Hyrule Warriors File:Hyrule Warriors Enforcers Dark Shield Moblin (Dialog Box Portrait).png|Dark Shield Moblin dialog box portrait from Hyrule Warriors Category:The Legend of Zelda races Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link races Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords races Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker races Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword races Category:Hyrule Warriors races